


弦

by Amon12138



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, 嘎龙 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 17:29:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21149495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amon12138/pseuds/Amon12138
Summary: 非常无聊，没有文笔，没有逻辑，勿喷，而且ooc至极。





	弦

**Author's Note:**

> 非常无聊，没有文笔，没有逻辑，勿喷，而且ooc至极。

手指疯魔般的舞动，吉他的弦铿锵颤抖，节奏和旋律让人癫狂，凌乱的长发遮掩了他的面目，浓黑的眉毛皱着，闭着双眼，嘴角不羁的叼着一只燃着的香烟。

他穿着一件黑色的T 恤，黑色的皮衣披在肩上，宽大的裤子上一条银色的链子闪闪发光。

声音回旋，他的长发癫狂着，郑云龙拿着麦克风怔怔的看着他。

郑云龙的身体被狂暴的节奏侵犯着，被愤怒的音乐充满，剧烈回旋的声音如同利刃穿透他敞开着衬衫的胸膛，并将他火热的肉体深深的切开。

麦克风靠向他棱角分明的嘴，动人心魄的歌声传来。

郑云龙的声音高亢，从阿云嘎急促的吉他的声中炸裂开来。

阿云嘎被那声音震撼着陶醉着，他深吸了一口嘴角的香烟，让烟雾从他的长发缝隙间滚动开来。

郑云龙偷眼去看手中的歌词，声音不经意的停顿了一下。

吉他声突然终止，阿云嘎的脸阴沉沉的望着他。

「他生气了。」郑云龙有些畏惧的望着阿云嘎，迟疑道：「对……对不起。」

「对不起？少开玩笑了，你得真正的去认真对待他，都多久了，还没背下来？」阿云嘎一把摔下手中的吉他。

猝不及防的郑云龙被吓得向后栽去，手脚都不知道该怎么放了。

「如果你不喜欢我的音乐可以从这里滚出去，要不然就不要再犯这样的错误。」  
阿云嘎愤怒的道。「你听听你的声音，这不是流行歌，不能让你成为偶像，但那是要你用心去唱去体会的！」

郑云龙握紧了拳头，他咬着牙不出声，心里却满是委屈和愤怒。

「哭啊！装什么可怜。」阿云嘎一把拉住郑云龙的衣领，使他差点栽了一个跟头。

「你够了吧！」郑云龙挣扎着挥手推开了阿云嘎的手。「我压根就不是这块材料，你不要逼我了。」

「逼你？你觉得我这是在逼你？是你先来找我合作的。」阿云嘎挥拳向郑云龙打去。

「放开我！」撕打中郑云龙的衣服被扯破了，他放弃忍耐，终於还击了。

两个青年扭做一团，尽管阿云嘎精干结实，但是郑云龙却更高大一些，慢慢占据了优势。

「你究竟想要做什么？」郑云龙一把揪住阿云嘎的衣领将他推了开去。

他刚要站起来，阿云嘎却再次扑了上来，并迅速的将他的一只胳膊反扭到了身后。「我……我要教你怎么样去体会音乐，怎么样用你的生命唱歌！」阿云嘎气喘吁吁的说着。

郑云龙被反扭着胳膊按在地上，一时间动弹不得，另一只胳膊也被阿云嘎控制住。

阿云嘎随手拉过摔落在脚边的麦克风，用上边的电线将郑云龙的两只手反绑了起来。

「……你……你要做什么……」郑云龙挣扎着试图摆脱阿云嘎的控制。

阿云嘎却一把将郑云龙拉进自己的怀里，他用手指轻轻抚摩着郑云龙裸露着的身体，他的手乾燥坚硬，粗糙的指头摩擦着郑云龙的胸膛，那两颗粉红的樱桃很快的坚硬起来。

郑云龙的脸不自觉的涨红了。「你在做什么？这和音乐有什么关系？！」

「那么你就感觉一下吧！让你的身体充当一次吉他的琴弦吧！」阿云嘎的手指突然用力，指甲向着郑云龙的胸肌猛的划了下去。

「啊……！」郑云龙被这突然的疼痛刺激的大叫起来。

「这么差劲的声音。」阿云嘎耻笑道。

郑云龙的胸膛上显出四道狭长的划痕，红色的划痕在雪白的肌肤上竟有别样的美感。

「这把吉他的感觉很好，只是你的频率太差了些。」阿云嘎用手抚摸着那刺目的伤痕，笑道。「如果把手脚绑起来都达不到要求的话，那还能把哪里绑起来呢？」

阿云嘎的眼神忽然变的兴奋起来，他按住反抗的郑云龙，将他的牛仔裤强硬的扒了下来。

「……啊……放开我。」郑云龙年轻成熟的身体暴露在阿云嘎的眼前，浓密的体毛中，一根巨大尺寸的东西在其中，被阿云嘎用麦克风来回的挑逗着。

「真想给你系上几根弦，那一定是把最美丽的吉他。」阿云嘎反覆的敲打着郑云龙的巨大，龟头上的流出透亮的液体来，并在阿云嘎的玩弄下逐渐的坚硬。

「……啊……不不……」郑云龙无助的摇着头，眼中泛出泪光，可是身体却完全不受自己的控制，涌出一波波快感。

「真讨厌，总是发出这种柔软的声音来。」阿云嘎将麦克风猛的塞进郑云龙的嘴里。

麦克风上粘着自己下体的黏液，又咸又涩，郑云龙「呜呜……」的说不出话来，无助的挣扎着。

「想听听最完美的声音吗？」麦克风在郑云龙的嘴里胡乱的搅动了一番，阿云嘎将湿淋淋的麦克风抽出来，重新逗弄着郑云龙坚硬的巨大。「现在，侵犯你的是麦克风的声音……」他用电线一圈圈捆紮住郑云龙的巨大，然后将麦克风的顶  
端塞进郑云龙的屁股缝中。

「啊……求求你……不要……啊……啊啊啊……」郑云龙的身体由於突然的侵犯而颤抖起来。

「用你下面的嘴巴给我好好的含住！」阿云嘎抬脚踏住郑云龙肛门里插着的麦克风上，麦克风更深的戳入郑云龙的身体。

郑云龙痛哼了一声，再也不敢动弹了。他的身体因为忍耐着剧烈的疼痛和耻辱而颤抖着，但是眼睛中却放射着愤怒的光芒。

「怎么？笨蛋！即便这样你还是不能体会我需要怎样的声音吗？」阿云嘎叉着腿站在郑云龙的面前点上一只香烟。「让我看看你这嘴巴的构造是不是有什么不妥啊！」他叼着烟，将手指突然塞进郑云龙的口腔。

「啊……呜呜……」手指在郑云龙的嘴里肆意翻弄着他的舌头，上颚，情欲在被激起的同时，郑云龙再也克制不住心底的屈辱和愤怒，猛的咬了阿云嘎一口。

阿云嘎疼的倒吸了一口气，看着手指上齿痕宛然的伤口，鲜血在一点点的滴落，他吸了口烟，将手指横在郑云龙的面前。「看到了吗？这是脉搏的节奏！」

血滴落在郑云龙的胸膛上，滚烫的流过，带起身体里异样的骚动。

「你感觉不到吗？」阿云嘎眯缝着眼睛，欣赏着自己的鲜血流过郑云龙的胸膛，他移动手指，让血滴落在郑云龙坚硬挺立着的巨大上。

那种奇异的感觉让郑云龙克制不住的发出呻吟，他的阴茎在鲜血中更加的亢奋。

「是不是你的体内感觉到那热量了？」阿云嘎的手指握住了郑云龙滚烫兴奋的巨大。「你一定希望我把插在你小穴里的麦克风换掉吧！」

「啊……住手……」郑云龙被推翻在地上，他拚命的挣扎着，但是身体却被凌乱的电线缠绕。他感觉到阿云嘎粗重的喘息逐渐逼近，一只火热坚硬的肉棍威胁着他的身体。他因为恐惧和兴奋声嘶力竭的叫喊起来。「……啊……」

在阿云嘎进入的瞬间里，他感觉到了一个生命那样猛烈的贯穿他的身体，他的叫声连自己都被震撼。

「你看，最棒的声音，可以听的到，也可以感觉的到……」阿云嘎异常清晰而冷静的对郑云龙说着，并一次次更加猛烈的贯穿着郑云龙年轻而又美丽的身体。

吉他声重新响起，彷佛是谁在黑沉沉的夜中被突然惊醒，子夜在吉他狂乱的旋律中碎裂，麻木的身体被刺痛，身体上还有割伤的痕迹，郑云龙却拿起那只麦克风开始吟唱。

他的声音坚决而又高亢，彷佛颤栗着做垂死的挣扎，在这个冷夜里，他的声音好像一团火，燃烧着黑暗中所有被重创的生命。

阿云嘎已经被他的声音融化，陶醉，征服，他看着面前的青年以一种完全不同于往日的激情出现在他的面前。

郑云龙望着面前的黑衣男人，感受着从不曾体会过的情怀。

嘘——

**Author's Note:**

> 如果你看到了这儿，真的是非常感谢，我只适合沙雕。


End file.
